


Baby Boy

by NewtiegotBooty



Series: Sugar Daddy Series [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: BOTTOM MINHO, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Baby Minho, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Newt, Top Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/pseuds/NewtiegotBooty





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tridecaphilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/gifts).



            Minho stayed perfectly still, muscles quivering as he strained not to move. If he moved he would get in trouble. He didn't want to get in trouble today, he wanted daddy to be proud of him today. He jumped when a warm hand caressed his shoulder, fingers dragging down his spine to rest over the dip of his back.

"Did I startle you, baby boy?"

Minho mulled over how to respond.

"Yes, daddy..." His eyes fell closed when Newt kissed his temple.

"Daddy won't punish you for that, baby boy, you've been so good so far."

Minho’s head fell forward, fighting the urge to push his hips back against the fingers teasing his hole.

“You’re being a very good boy… Usually this has you begging…” Newt purred, pushing a finger into him to the first knuckle. Minho gave a pitiful little whimper, biting his lip to hold his resolve.

“Daddy…”

“There we are…” Newt purred, kneeling on the bed beside Minho. He ran his hands over every inch of skin, leaving hickeys across Minho’s neck and shoulders. Minho sucked in a breath when Newt’s hand skimmed down over his stomach, squeezed his eyes closed and hoped that daddy would have mercy on him. But Newt passed his cock, hands spreading over Minho’s thighs, caressing the smooth skin there.

“Daddy’s not quite ready to let you go, baby boy… Daddy wants to play some more…”

Minho made a soft noise, almost like a sob, and leaned his head toward the source of Newt’s voice. “Daddy…”

He felt Newt’s smile when the blond kissed his neck. “Daddy’s here… And daddy will take care of you, just like he always does…”

Minho closed his eyes again, letting Newt tease however he pleased, not bothering to hold back his noises anymore.

“You’re so beautiful…” Newt murmured, hands tilting Minho’s chin up. “You’re daddy’s beautiful baby boy, aren’t you…?”

“Yes…” Minho moaned, trying so very hard not to latch onto Newt the way he wanted to.

“And do you love daddy?”

Minho’s eyes snapped open, blinking as he focused on Newt’s face, so close to his own. “Yes! Yes… I love daddy… I love daddy…”

Newt smiled, petting through Minho’s hair as he kissed him. “Daddy loves you too, baby…”

“Daddy…” Minho whimpered when Newt pulled away, leaning forward as he tried to follow.

“Close your eyes, baby boy…”

Minho did, listening to Newt move around, the sound a zipper and clothing hitting the floor. He hoped this meant what he thought it meant.

“Okay, baby boy… Open up those pretty brown eyes…” Newt was naked, laying up against the pillows when Minho opened his eyes. He swallowed, crawling forward only when Newt held a hand out to him.

“Sit on daddy’s lap, baby…” Newt held his hips, thumbs making absent circles against his skin.

“Now what, daddy…?”

“I want you to ride me. Can you do that?”

Minho nodded eagerly, lifting his hips so Newt could slip a finger inside him. He shivered, latching on to Newt’s shoulders. The lube was always cold, he should be used to it, but it still made him cringe.

“Daddy’s got you…” Newt purred, working a second finger in. It rarely took longer than a few minutes to get Minho ready, but Newt always managed to make those few minutes feel like an eternity.

“Daddy…” Minho gasped desperately.

“I know, baby, but daddy needs you to be ready…”

“Wanna ride you, daddy…”

Newt withdrew his fingers, smacking Minho’s ass before he gripped his hips again. Minho knew he could count on Newt to start a rhythm, but after it was established, it was Minho’s job to keep it.

“Now… You know the rules, baby boy…”

It made Minho immensely proud when he could make Newt breathless.

“Daddy comes first…”

Minho nodded, trying to ignore the way his cock slapped against his belly, rising up and down in some semblance of the way he was supposed to be moving. He squeezed his eyes closed, moving up, down and swiveling his hips just the way Newt liked. He assumed it was working when Newt’s grip tightened and he started to pant.

“Baby boy…”

The way Newt moaned always made him shudder, lips parting on a moan of his own.

“Daddy…” Minho whimpered. “Please, daddy…” He gasped when Newt grabbed his hips and pushed up, just barely managing to keep his orgasm at bay. Suddenly he was on his back, his legs around Newt’s waist as the blond fucked him.

“Daddy loves you, baby…”

Minho sensed there was supposed to a ‘but’ and more to the sentence, but Newt stopped on a groan and buried his face in Minho’s neck. He flinched when Newt wrapped his long fingers are Minho’s cock, twisting until Minho fell apart in his arms.

“Daddy…” He latched onto Newt, burying his face in the blond’s shoulder.

“Daddy’s got you…”

 

            Everyone always thought Minho was the kinky one, but it was actually Newt. Newt was the one that came to the bedroom with all the toys and ideas that left Minho a wreck. He loved Newt, and all the things they did, he loved that Newt pushed him to the very edge and was always there for him to come back to. This particular session had Minho on his hands and knees, keeping as still as he could to show daddy how good he could be. Newt had blindfolded him as an afterthought, so he couldn’t see exactly where Newt was at any given time.

“Daddy…” Minho couldn’t help the moan that tumbled passed his lips, hips hitching up, back toward Newt’s hands.

“Ah-ah, baby boy.” The voice was accompanied by a tap on his hip. “Have to stay still…”

Minho whined when Newt leaned down over him to kiss his neck, hands wandering over his hips.

“If you can stay quiet- for the most part-, daddy will give you a reward…”

That was enough of an incentive for Minho to stay quiet, as quiet as he could at least, and let Newt do whatever he pleased. He gasped when something wet and cool touched his hole, pressing and twisting until he relented. Newt cooed at him, his clean hand soothing over Minho’s hip.

“Let me in, baby boy… Be good for daddy…”

Minho shivered, biting back a whimper as Newt worked him open with slender fingers.

“Daddy…”

“I know, baby boy…” Newt cooed. “Daddy’s here…”

Normally he would be punished for whimpering so needily, but he had the feeling Newt was in a good mood tonight.

“You’re being so good for daddy, baby boy…”

Minho hummed, low in his throat. Newt knew exactly what praise did to him. He was determined to stay quiet though. Staying quiet would please Newt.

“I’ve never heard you so quiet, baby…” Newt leaned down to kiss between his shoulders, nuzzling along his neck.

“Daddy’s proud of you, baby boy…”

“Daddy…” Minho whimpered. “Daddy, please… Need you, daddy…”

Newt answered with his hands and mouth, leaving hickeys across Minho shoulders and down his back, fingers sweeping over skin.

“Daddy…!”

“What did I say, baby boy? Quiet gets you a reward…” Newt was gone as quickly as he had come, leaving Minho oddly cold and alone on the bed.

“Daddy…”

“Daddy will come back when you behave.”

Minho whimpered quietly. He didn’t want to behave, he wanted to get fucked.

“Want you to fuck me, daddy…” He yelped when Newt’s hand landed with a sharp smack on his ass.

“Baby boy’s aren’t supposed to use that kind of language.”

Minho shuddered, whimpering quietly.

“I think you need to learn that lesson, now that I think about it.”

Minho whimpered again, louder, as he heard Newt rummage through drawers.

“Ah, there we go…”

Minho dreaded that tone of voice. That tone always came before some kind of beautifully erotic torture. He flinched when a ring was fitted around his cock, cold on his overheated flesh. He whimpered, not bold enough to speak again. If Newt was willing to get a cock ring out, there was no telling how else he would punish Minho.

“So quiet all of the sudden… So unlike you, baby boy…”

Minho let out an involuntary moan when the cock ring started to vibrate, his hips hitching forward, looking for pleasure he would never attain.

“There’s my noisy boy…” Newt purred, one hand sliding up Minho’s back.

“Are you ready for daddy to fuck you now?”

Minho moaned in response, a sweet, pathetic little noise. Newt chuckled, lovingly patting Minho’s hips.

“Is that a yes, baby?”

Minho nodded miserably, pushing his hips back. Newt kissed his neck, pushing into Minho in one smooth motion. Minho groaned, deep down in his gut, fisting his hands in the sheets.

“Tell daddy how good you feel, baby boy…”

Minho moaned, letting Newt pull his head back and mark his neck. “Feel so good, daddy… So full…”

“Yeah… Tell me, baby boy…”

“Daddy… Please… Need you, daddy…”

Newt bit at Minho’s shoulder, thrusting into Minho. “You’re so good for daddy… Daddy’s good baby boy…”

Minho whimpered, pushing back against every thrust. “Daddy… Daddy, please…”

“When daddy comes you can come, baby… Be a good boy just a little longer…” Newt thrust harder, pulling Minho against him each time. Minho knew exactly when Newt started to get close to orgasm, he grunted and panted into Minho’s shoulder, hickeys littered all over his shoulders and back.

“Daddy…! Daddy…” Minho sobbed, shivering as Newt fucked him hard and fast.

“You’re daddy’s good boy, baby… So good for daddy…” Newt shuddered, grunting into Minho’s shoulder as he came.

“My good boy… You’ve been so good for daddy…”

Minho whimpered, thrusting forward when Newt reached around to take off the cock ring.

“Ah ah, let daddy take care of you…” Newt nudged Minho onto his back, kissing down along his chest and belly to his cock. He took Minho into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head. Minho keened when he came, fingers twisted in Newt’s hair.

“Daddy…!”

Newt hummed happily, coaxing Minho’s mouth open to feed him his come. Minho licked into Newt’s mouth, wrapping his arms and legs around the blond.

“Daddy…”

“Daddy’s here, baby… Let daddy take care of you…” Newt wrapped himself around Minho, holding him close.

“Are you okay, Minho?”

He opened heavy brown eyes to look up at him, nodding before he tucked his head back under Newt’s chin.

“Use your words, Min…”

“I’m okay, daddy… Tired…”

Newt kissed his forehead. “Okay, baby… Daddy’s gonna get you cleaned up and get you a glass of water…”

“Don’t go, daddy…” Minho protested when Newt untangled himself from the other’s grasp, whimpering until he came back.

“Baby boy…” Newt admonished him softly, climbing back up beside him. “I said I’d be right back…”

“Missed you…” Minho snuggled close and fell asleep in minutes.


End file.
